


Daniel o Charles?

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi GP, M/M, POV Charles, POV Max, test
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Arriva la fine della stagione e Max deve scegliere perché non può continuare a tenere sulle spine Daniel e Charles. Riflette sull'anno particolare che ha avuto, sulla sua storia con Daniel e a come si è inserito Charles e poi, con non poca difficoltà, decide.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Opposti in contrasto [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Daniel o Charles?

**Author's Note:**

> arriva l’ultima fic della serie, ambientata ad Abu Dhabi e ai test. Ad Abu Dhabi fra Max e Charles pare andare tutto bene, si abbracciano anche, però va benissimo anche fra Max e Daniel che si scambiano addirittura i caschi e fanno diverse foto insieme. È arrivato il momento di scegliere, ma non è facile perché i due sono molto diversi e per entrambi Max prova cose forti. La prima parte è dal pov di Max e spiega un po’ di cose arretrate su lui e Daniel, la seconda è da quella di Charles. Spero che la serie vi sia piaciuta, così come la mia scelta finale. Se volete sapere cosa scrivo e quando pubblico, seguite la mia pagina FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ Buona lettura. Baci Akane

# DANIEL O CHARLES?

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c5d4bf7635fc8f06e58e670f1058e14f/bf8c74abd7549991-45/s640x960/21fb3d04cfedb6f85c828439fa42d15150d3d682.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1a28de38928c4a42744b84159d04a57d/bf8c74abd7549991-bd/s1280x1920/f8559aa569dcc6a11b73a98c2e43867c210b1f72.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b39a85e5f97bfaeb16d18748edb1d136/bf8c74abd7549991-c2/s500x750/f3753929facc2c447b9bec79c9d6e837ff6aaa4a.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/64787562071cd3e7b5b3960a3efcd67a/2b7f5844b6624fe2-04/s1280x1920/e2ddfe30ccc16af14c935b71f64f32626a15ed85.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d6868dcad7dac3f9d0da476a2477a2b/2b7f5844b6624fe2-84/s1280x1920/14caf6cbd517d71bb330ccfd1e047702885a2772.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b0057c00bcf8813125ce5a0688c3563e/2b7f5844b6624fe2-31/s1280x1920/2f4da77d056731964945cab178a21e406372d01e.jpg)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e67c416ca46d6e187b794197406abcf2/tumblr_pvtsmvnkIy1yr8haeo6_1280.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a27d5b694e828e0aa146aa053ba0f2eb/tumblr_pvtsmvnkIy1yr8haeo1_1280.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/55aafd7e5f902bff776dc561aae121f3/tumblr_pvtsmvnkIy1yr8haeo5_1280.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/02991338ec758f67f527fbbf996cd246/dd0b5cb91cf3d874-73/s500x750/05c319aadfca73616358e3266565547ff84fd0f0.png)

/Max/

Dopo lo scambio dei caschi con Daniel la mia vita è più completa. Se ripenso a com’era finita l’anno scorso, ovvero in vacca, con lui intendo, vedere come va ora è tutt’altra cosa.   
Dopo la serie di foto che condivideremo, ci soffermiamo un po’ qua prima di volatilizzarci. Oggi sono una persona felice, più felice che mai.  
Non avrei mai pensato che finire terzo il mondiale potesse essere così soddisfacente, da un certo punto in poi è tutto andato fottutamente bene e pensando a com’era iniziato il maledetto anno non ci speravo.   
Forse ero io troppo fuori per il casino con Daniel, poi dopo un po’ è cominciata sta cosa con Charles e come per magia Dani è tornato ed ora trombiamo come ai vecchi tempi ma non solo, lui è stato chiaro.   
Vuole rientrare nella mia vita.  
È vero che l’anno scorso l’ho tagliato io fuori perché avevo preso male la sua decisione di andarsene, però poi me ne sono pentito dopo qualche mese, a quel punto era lui a non volerne sapere di me e non posso nemmeno biasimarlo.   
Poi così improvvisamente si è riaperto. Poco prima che io iniziassi a farmi Charles, ero nel periodo in cui ci litigavo, Dani deve aver percepito qualcosa e me ne sono accorto, infatti quando è scoppiata sta cosa con il principino ho deciso di non chiudermi porte e vedere che succedeva.   
Non so se Charles abbia avuto un ruolo attivo o meno nel ritorno di Dani, ma sentirmi dire ‘lotterò per te di nuovo’ davanti alla mia furbissima indecisione, mi ha fatto un sacco piacere.   
Ora però sono nella merda, di quelle davvero profonde.   
Daniel mi sorride come un sole e fa sorridere anche me, mi scalda mentre mi abbraccia e mi bacia dolcissimo ed esuberante, sollevandomi fra le sue braccia forti:   
\- Sono fierissimo di te, terzo nel mondiale alla tua età è meraviglioso! - Daniel è sinceramente contento per me, anche io lo sono e lo sono di più di averlo ancora nella mia vita.   
Il male che mi ha fatto quando mi ha detto che se ne sarebbe andato non posso dimenticarlo. Ho cercato di non fare il bambino e dirgli ‘allora non parlarmi più’, ma alla fine mi faceva male. È idiota la cosa. Siamo comunque sempre nella F1 insieme, abitiamo sempre vicini, è tutto uguale eppure non so, il suo andarsene l’ho vissuto di merda.   
Ed ora dopo un anno di alti e bassi ho tutto nelle mie mani.  
Un bel futuro in F1, oggi me lo sento più che mai, il ragazzo che ho amato alla follia e... ed un altro che ci è entrato in modo inaspettato, con cui sto bene.   
Un ragazzo che non avevo contemplato potesse diventare così importante.   
Ci sono cascato senza volerlo, senza pensarci, come un idiota.   
Volevo usare Charles per far ingelosire Daniel e la cosa ha funzionato, ma non ho messo in preventivo che poi mi sarei preso troppo bene anche per lui.   
Ed ora?   
\- Ci vediamo prima che torno in Australia? - Adesso Dani non ha impegni con la F1 a parte i test che abbiamo tutti, per cui se ne tornerà presto a casa sua ed io rimarrò qua a pensare perché ho pure la cerimonia di chiusura a cui devo partecipare.   
\- Sì... va bene... - è una risposta vaga, Dani assottiglia gli occhi mentre spegne il suo splendido sorriso ed io sono troppo maledettamente trasparente per nascondergli che ho un casino dentro.   
\- Che c’è? - Sospiro e sorrido ma risulto grottesco.   
\- Niente, ci vediamo in questi giorni e parliamo come si deve. - non posso dire questo a Dani che è curioso come una scimmia, impallidisce e mi punta i suoi occhioni addosso.   
\- Non adesso? - Rido gettando la testa all’indietro e lo bacio spingendolo verso la porta.   
\- Vai che ho da fare! - Vai che devo pensare. E non so come cazzo fare.   
Sono nella merda. Sono nella merda completa.   
Quando esce non passa un minuto intero e non sono ancora cambiato di abiti che torna a bussare qualcun altro alla porta della mia stanza personale.   
Sospiro sapendo di chi si tratta.   
Il suo viso delicatissimo e maledettamente bello mi sorride un po’ teso, pieno di mille intesi che cerca di controllare. Non smetterà mai di farlo.   
\- Ehi. - Dico quindi facendomi da parte per farlo entrare.   
E mo che cazzo faccio?   
Charles mi sorride con l’aria di chi vuole dire miliardi di cose e farne altrettante ma aspetta che faccia io il primo passo, ovviamente sono io quello che li tiene tutti e due sulle spine e devo prendere una decisione. Non è che ci sono scadenze, ma mi sembra ovvio che ormai che la stagione è conclusa, si deve mettere un punto.   
L’abbraccio di prima scesi dalle macchine mi sta in testa come un tamburo.   
L’ho fatto senza rifletterci e anche lui l’ha cercato ed è stato bello e spontaneo.   
Anche poi in press a ridere e parlare insieme spontanei.   
Io non lo so spiegare sinceramente. È difficile il modo in cui mi fa sentire.   
Io e Charles siamo diversi e anche uguali e tutto questo intreccio strano mi è piaciuto troppo di volta in volta. Mi mordo la bocca e mi faccio avanti mentre lui fermo e zitto sta lì consapevole che è appena uscito Daniel. Ti sembra facile gestire una cosa simile?  
So che mi ci sono messo io in questo casino, ma cosa significa?   
Gli sfioro le labbra con il pollice e poi finisco per carezzargli il viso. Lui non si ribella, ma non si muove.   
Aspetta.   
\- Ci vediamo ancora questi giorni ai test? - Dico poi come se fosse qua per questo. Charles sorride amaro, come se capisse che questo mio freno è il preludio di qualcosa che potrebbe non piacergli e improvvisamente non mi piace che pensi che lo sto per lasciare. Impulsivamente mi impegno per farlo ricredere, mi avvicino ulteriormente e lo bacio. A questo punto lui sorpreso si ammorbidisce e mi mette le mani sui fianchi, dolcemente.   
Trema leggermente ma cerca di mitigarlo e mi emoziono percependo l’importanza che ho per lui.   
Schiudo le labbra quando si posano sulle sue e forse è uno dei baci più dolci che ci siamo mai dati.   
È diverso quando sono con lui da quando sono con Dani. Con Dani è come se mi trasmettesse una sorta di linfa per essere felice di essere vivo.   
Con Charles è... è come se io fossi la sua forza ed è inebriante. E poi mi stimola in mille modi.   
E mi piace l’evoluzione, il processo che abbiamo fatto insieme... non lo so, è come se volessi ancora vedere come va avanti.   
Ma io non ne ho proprio idea.   
Le lingue si intrecciano e giocano a lungo, delicate, poi lui si separa, appoggia la fronte alla mia e rimane con gli occhi chiusi a catturare questo istante, io lo guardo invece. Perché il suo viso a volte è come un’opera d’arte.   
\- Sai che odio perdere. - Dice lui poco romanticamente. Charles poi apre gli occhi e lo guardo divertito, lui è indispettito mentre cerca di nascondere il sentimento che trabocca.   
\- È il tuo difetto che preferisco! - Rispondo divertito mettendo tutto su un gioco leggero come è stata tutta la nostra relazione, anche se poi ora dobbiamo capire quanto è diventata seria.   
Charles mi morde il labbro ma diventa più una supplica ad un certo punto, mentre mi trattiene a sé e mi fa salire un nodo assurdo che mi commuove.   
Il suo bisogno d’amore è forse pari al mio, ma nel suo caso non è bisogno d’amore quanto di felicità, perché forse è da troppo che ha solo brutti lutti da digerire, con cui convivere, quelle cose che nonostante le cose belle che ti capitano, ti lasciano triste in fondo ai tuoi occhi.  
E mentre guardo i suoi capisco limpidamente e cristallino che non voglio renderli ancora più tristi ed anzi vorrei un giorno vederli sinceramente felici, vorrei che i suoi sorrisi fossero davvero limpidi, che non ci fossero ombre lì in fondo.   
Mentre li guardo da vicino pensando che potrei renderli più tristi di come già lo sono di natura, mi ribello e capisco che non sono pronto a chiudere, che non voglio chiudere.  
E non so cosa voglio fare con Daniel, non ne ho idea, ma so che non voglio smettere questo percorso con Charles. Non voglio essere il motivo della sua tristezza, non lo posso sopportare.   
Mentre lo bacio di nuovo mi soffermo sulle sue labbra, si ammorbidisce capendo qualcosa, forse, perché io come mio solito sono trasparente.   
E dopo questo scambio di baci e morsi e richieste mute, lui si stacca, io gli trattengo la punta delle dita nelle mie, ci guardiamo con arie strane, come se provassimo a leggerci.   
Infine apre la porta e con un ‘ci vediamo’, lasciamo tutto in sospeso.   
Completamente.   
Caro Max, sta a te chiuderla sai? Ti tocca, è ora e devi. E vuoi anche chiuderla.   
La porta mi lascia da solo per un momento che spero si prolunghi. La fisso come se fosse una sfera di cristallo, poi lentamente mi giro verso lo specchio, serio e teso, stranito, sconvolto.   
\- Ed ora che farai, caro Max? Daniel o Charles? -   
Io ed i miei soliti casini... dovevo mettere in mezzo Charles ed innamorarmi per riavere Daniel? 

  
Non è facile.   
Come glielo dici alla persona che hai amato alla follia, che amerai per sempre in qualche modo, che sai non amerai nessuno in quel modo... come glielo dici che non vuoi tornare come prima?   
Non sono bravo in queste cose, sono una vera merda, ma la mia parola è solenne, gli ho detto che avremmo definito tutto entro la fine dei test. Cioè gliel’ho fatto capire.   
Una promessa è debito.   
Lui sta seduto sull’angolo del letto, le spalle ricurve e la testa china, i ricci ingarbugliati lasciati liberi come vogliono stare. La voglia di metterci le dita e rimanerci incastrato.   
La voglia di toccargli le spalle.   
La voglia di lui.   
In qualche modo la voglia di tornare indietro. Io seduto dall’altro angolo del letto, girato solo con la testa a guardarlo. Ti prego, non piangere.   
\- Cosa ho sbagliato? - Chiudo gli occhi e distolgo lo sguardo.   
\- Nulla, io ho sbagliato a chiudere quando te ne sei andato. Sono stato un bambino, la tua era una scelta di carriera ed io non ho capito. Poi quando volevo tornare, non eri pronto tu e non lo so, credo di averti ferito troppo la prima volta, ma anche io ero ferito. Non hai sbagliato tu. - Daniel si gira di scatto con lo sguardo ferito e rabbioso.   
\- Sarebbe più facile se facessi lo stronzo come tuo solito e mi rinfacciassi che è colpa mia, che non dovevo andarmene, che mi sono fottuto da solo! - Ripenso a quando ci siamo lasciati che è andata proprio così.   
\- Mi ci voleva solo tempo... - Dovresti conoscermi, dovevi saperlo che mi ci voleva tempo. Che non era un vero lasciarci, che sarei tornato perché ti amavo davvero un sacco.   
Daniel torna a girarsi e piegarsi in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani a coprirsi il viso. Non posso sopportare di averlo in queste condizioni. Dio mio. Ma se lo tocco è peggio.   
\- Sono ottuso. - Dice poi.   
\- No dai Dani... - Mi avvicino sul letto strisciando fino a raggiungerlo, gli metto esitante una mano sulle spalle e lo circondo, lui scatta e mi scosta con un braccio così non lo tocco più ma gli resto seduto vicino a rabbrividire.   
Che addio di merda. Lui sta qua, seduto, teso.   
\- Dovevo capirti meglio. Dovevo sapere che eri solo arrabbiato, che saresti tornato perché so che mi amavi. - è vero. - Ma anche tu mi avevi fatto stare di merda e volevo solo una piccola vendetta. E poi non volevo stare di nuovo così male. -   
\- Siamo solo due idioti. - Concludo cercando di farlo alla mia maniera. Daniel scuote la testa e gira il volto verso di me, ci guardiamo da sopra la sua spalla.   
\- Quando si rovina qualcosa è per sempre? -   
\- Dipende da quanto è meraviglioso e prezioso. Se lo è tanto, la crepa non si rimargina più. - Non so se sia per questo, non so perché ma non riesco a togliere Charles da noi una volta che ce l’ho infilato.   
Ed è così diverso da Dani che non puoi nemmeno dire che è una vera vendetta od un chiodo scaccia chiodo.   
È solo quello che è. E non so se andrà avanti per sempre o se sarà una merda e mi pentirò di questa scelta ora.   
\- Probabilmente sto facendo l’ennesima cagata e di nuovo come sempre me ne pentirò. - Lo dico senza rifletterci, Dani si gira meglio anche col busto e mi guarda con uno sguardo diverso, pieno di lacrime ma anche con un sorriso ed una vaga speranza.   
\- Se dovessi pentirtene, questa volta ti aprirò. - Ma non lo so. Gli sto facendo troppo male, ora. Ed è la seconda volta che glielo faccio. Non tornerà mai più, non mi permetterà di ferirlo in quel modo.   
Gli prendo le mani e lui accetta l’intreccio di dita, ci guardiamo toccandoci anche coi gomiti.   
\- Possiamo rimanere amici questa volta? - Chiedo poi.   
\- Con benefici? - Fa lui ridacchiando, ma forse ci spera anche. Ridacchio anche io e penso a Charles.   
\- Forse è meglio mettere un paletto su questo per evitare di ritrovarci di nuovo in questo macello. - Lui capisce e credo sappia di me e Charles ma preferisce fare finta non esista, credo lo ferirebbe troppo.   
\- Pensi che due ex per due volte riescano ad essere solo amici? - Chiede poi disilluso e speranzoso insieme, solo lui sa come si può.   
\- Non credo ma non fa male illudersi. - E se non fossi così schifosamente sincero lui non mi avrebbe mai potuto amare. Daniel ride amaro per questo e appoggia la fronte alla mia, poi mi bacia un’ultima volta solo sulle labbra, lieve, una carezza delicatissima. Chiudo gli occhi mentre mi vengono le lacrime all’idea di cosa sto facendo. Sbaglierò di sicuro, ho sempre sbagliato tutto nella mia vita.   
Lo lascio fare, rimango con gli occhi chiusi mentre poi sento il mio sole spento separarsi e sgusciare via. Rimango con gli occhi chiusi anche dopo che sento la porta chiudersi, percepisco il silenzio, le mie mani vuote e le lacrime amare.   
Sono il solito idiota.  
Non c’è modo per me di smettere di esserlo.   
Come può qualcuno amare un idiota? 

  
/Charles/

Sono abituato ormai. Non ci farò nemmeno caso, nemmeno piangerò.   
Rimarrò qua dritto come un ghiacciolo, rinforzerò le mie difese e nessuno entrerà più. Ci ho provato, forse era giusto, ma alla fine non ne è valsa la pena.   
Come potrebbe Max non scegliere un raggio di sole come Daniel? Si sono amati troppo, si amano ancora. Io non posso competere con lui.  
Odio dire questa frase perché odio perdere, ma quando sei qui sulla linea del traguardo e sai che perderai... hai poca scelta. Devi passare. Devi affrontare la realtà.   
Se c’è una cosa che posso dire di aver imparato da Seb è questo.   
Accettare l’amara realtà. Ne ha ingoiata di merda quest’anno ma l’ha sempre fatto con classe e stile, a testa alta e ammettendo le proprie colpe. E prendendosi pure quelle degli altri a volte se è per questo.   
Non ne sono proprio capace, non come lui, però Max mi dirà entro la fine dei test che ha scelto Daniel, che vuole smettere con me e tanti saluti, io lo insulterò perché con lui mi parte sempre l’embolo e non riesco a stare calmo, poi dopo di che lo ignorerò per il resto delle nostre carriere.   
Non lo cercherò io, non gli faciliterò la vita.   
Ma lo ignoro, certo che lo ignoro.  
Che dovrei fare, essere dolce e carino? Implorarlo? Rendermi ridicolo?  
Già dato, grazie. Più ridicolo di così non potevo essere. Per cui tanti saluti.   
Acidità è il nome che indosso oggi.   
Rispondo freddo e acido a tutti, ma in particolare tutte le volte che incrocio Max, poche in realtà se devo essere onesto, ma già troppe.  
Comunque quel poco basta per fargli capire che ce l’ho con lui. Non sarò la principessa che viene scaricata dal principe. Cioè scaricato lo sarò comunque, ma non piagnucolerò.   
Dopo la seconda volta che faccio finta di non vederlo, mi scrive.   
‘Ce la facciamo a vederci?’ Silenzio. Lo ignoro.   
‘Charles ce l’hai con me?’ Continua. Ancora silenzio.   
‘Sei proprio un idiota’   
E niente, qua ci casco. Proprio come un idiota.   
In un paio di minuti, molto pochi a dire il vero, sono da lui. 

Max sta nel suo box con meccanici e progettisti vari, io mi infilo lì e ignoro tutti quanti, assottiglio gli occhi con le mani ai fianchi, batto il piede per terra come un principe offeso probabilmente. Lui nota la mia presenza e con un ghigno divertito si scusa dicendo che si prende una piccola pausa e che torna più tardi.   
Ormai siamo alla fase finale dei test del secondo giorno, c’è lavoro più per gli ingegneri che per noi piloti per cui anche se spariamo un po’ non è un grosso problema.   
Non lo sarebbe comunque visto che se non lo insulto un’ultima volta quest’anno non sono contento.   
Appena la porta si chiude lasciandoci un po’ di privacy nella sua stanza privata, dove molti crimini sono avvenuti durante l’anno, lo punto col dito col mio tipico fare offeso e furioso ed inizio a vomitargli addosso una serie di questioni:   
\- Senti tu, se pensi che io sia qua ad aspettare i tuoi comodi ti sbagli di grosso! Hai fatto tutti i cazzi che volevi ed ora ti svegli così all’ultimo e mi vuoi parlare e pretendi che a me stia bene essere trattato così? Cioè tu schiocchi le dita e tutti noi siamo ai tuoi piedi? Per chi mi prendi? Se vuoi andartene fallo senza fare il prezioso, chi cazzo ti credi di essere? -   
Quando alzo la testa, me lo ritrovo a ridere.   
Cioè lui ride. Non mi insulta, non mi risponde, non litiga.  
Sta lì e ride. Ride di me ovviamente.  
Niente, il sangue mi va di nuovo al cervello come sempre quando sono con lui, non so cosa mi fa ma tira fuori un lato profondo di me che è totalmente incontrollato.  
E vero.   
Più vero che mai.  
In un attimo gli sono davanti e lo spingo:   
\- Piantala cazzo! - Max a questo punto dovrebbe spingermi a sua volta, fino a che si arriverebbe alle mani vere e proprie, invece continua a ridere, ma non mi spinge. Mi prende il viso fra le mani con forza e decisione, mi ferma così e tutto sospeso in un istante mi guarda da vicino. Trattengo il fiato senza respirare, improvvisamente tutto si spegne, come se fossimo nello spazio a lievitare senza gravità.   
E poi lui lo dice:   
\- Voglio stare con te, provarci davvero e vedere dove va a finire. - Non dice altro, nessuna dichiarazione smielata, nessun ‘ti amo’ o ‘sono innamorato’. Solo così. ‘voglio stare con te’.   
Ed io crollo come un poppante, le lacrime scendono sciocche dal mio viso e mi abbandono alla sua bocca carnosa che sogno da non so quanto tempo.   
La sua bocca che dolcemente mi accoglie. Il bacio è passione, forza, vittoria. Di quelle che ti stordiscono e non dimentichi.   
Mentre piango e lo bacio, gli apro subito la tuta per avanti come se fossi drogato e forse lo sono, non so cosa mi abbia fatto, ma non mi controllo.   
Non che lui lo faccia, mi asseconda aprendo la mia tuta a sua volta.   
Apriamo le bocche prendendo fiato ma non ci stacchiamo, le lingue restano intrecciate ad assorbirsi così come le mani che fanno scivolare i rispettivi vestiti lungo le braccia e si infilano sotto nella vita, arrivano sotto i pantaloni ed i boxer, sui glutei ed a vicenda ci stringiamo attirandoci a noi. I bacini a diretto contatto ma ancora infastiditi dalle stoffe, così vado a divorargli il collo un istante, dopo un morso vado giù in ginocchio spingendolo contro la porta, inverto a forza le posizioni e con le sue spalle al muro faccio mio la sua erezione che mi riempie la bocca e lui spinge, spinge mentre lecco e succhio e lo voglio fino in fondo alla gola. Voglio che mi soffochi e lui geme mentre lo fa, cercando di non gridare, preme la bocca nel braccio, ma lo sento che freme e mi tira i capelli sulla nuca non per tirarmi via ma per tenermi contro di sé.   
La frenesia esplode come farebbe il suo orgasmo se non mi staccasse via per girarsi contro la porta, si abbassa in avanti appoggiandosi e si succhia il bicipite mentre mi chiede febbrile di sbrigarmi.   
Io potrei morire in un attimo.   
Mi lecco la mano e mi succhio le dita mentre mi lubrifico velocissimo e infilo il dito dentro di lui poco prima di farmi strada con la mia erezione dura ed eccitata.   
Lo penetro in un attimo, un solo colpo e sono lì, non aspettava altro. Rimango lì, lo prendo per bene con entrambe le mani, affondo le unghie ed inizio a muovermi sbattendolo brutale. A lui piace così ed anche a me. Lo voglio fare mio con forza, decisione, voglio che sappia quanto lo voglio e quanto mi fa impazzire e lui adora sapere fino a che punto sono fuori di testa per lui.   
Colpo dopo colpo, col rumore che i nostri corpi fanno mentre sbattono insieme, i gemiti che si levano nella piccola stanza e tutto sfuma, tutto svanisce, tutto esplode insieme al nostro piacere assoluto.   
Un piacere che ci invade quasi insieme e che ci sconnette totalmente.   
Per un attimo non sappiamo che facciamo e dove siamo e stiamo per cadere, ci sosteniamo uno all’altro ed alla stessa porta chiusa.   
Poi lentamente la consistenza dei corpi torna, ci rendiamo conto di essere avvinghiati uno all’altro e Max febbrile si volta verso di me, mi mette le braccia intorno al collo, nasconde la bocca contro il mio orecchio, mi respira contro e mi riempio di brividi. Stringo gli occhi stringendo anche lui, le braccia intorno alla sua testa come per tenerlo di più a me, coi vestiti che devono essere finiti alle caviglie, non ne ho idea.   
I respiri tornano, come il calore che esplode.   
\- Sei il solito protagonista... - Commento acido.   
\- Senti chi parla... -   
\- Beh fino a prova contraria sei tu che hai tenuto sulle spine 2 ragazzi fino all’ultimo! Ci hai fatto impazzire! - Max ride contro il mio collo e solleva la testa per guardarmi, quando lo facciamo noto che è come se trovasse conferma della sua scelta. Sorride divertito, ma ha anche come una certezza.   
\- Preferivi scegliessi alla leggera e poi magari cambiassi idea? - Scuoto la testa sgranando gli occhi:   
\- Preferivo che non fossi indeciso! - Max ride.   
\- Ah quindi è questo! Detestavi che io fossi indeciso?! Anzi no, detestavi che qualcuno potesse non scegliere te subito senza ombra di dubbio? - arriccio il naso per come la fa sembrare e finisce che gli mordo il collo di nuovo ma senza fargli male, gli pizzico le chiappe e lui ricambia facendomi solletico, in un attimo cerchiamo di divincolarci e di farci dispetti, ma rimaniamo abbracciati come due bambini.   
\- Sai che odio perdere, quante volte te lo devo dire? - Alla fine lo ammetto. Mi stava troppo sulle palle poter non essere scelto, il fatto che Max non fosse deciso su di me, che avesse dei dubbi mi mandava fuori di testa.   
Ovviamente se avesse scelto Daniel ci sarei stato male, ma quello è un discorso a parte, ciò che mi ha mandato davvero fuori di testa è stato non essere da subito la prima scelta.   
Max in risposta mi bacia così la smetto di fargli male e come sempre si rivela il solo a saper come fare con me, in qualche modo è così. Assurdo. Proprio assurdo.   
Comunque alla fine glielo dico, scivolando fuori dalle sue labbra e strisciando in un abbraccio normale e non più che sa di qualche tipo di lotta e non c’entra col sesso.   
È solo un semplice abbraccio che mi fa stare bene, quello che non pensavo di poter avere alla fine di questa stagione assurda.   
\- Sono contento che hai scelto me. - Max sorride contro la mia pelle.   
\- Alla fine gli opposti si attraggono. - Sorrido anche io.   
\- Opposti ma non troppo... - Dopotutto sono le cose in comune che ci hanno unito.


End file.
